Cold
by Twilight Journey
Summary: Poor Max, she must be feeling horrible. Dang that Iggy for leaving me to deal with her infernal cold. Yeah. You heard me right. Maximum Ride. The Maximum Ride has a cold.


I wince as another sneeze bounces off the walls of the cave followed by a barley eligible groan. Poor Max, she must be feeling horrible. Dang that Iggy for leaving me to deal with her infernal cold.

Yeah. You heard me right.

Maximum Ride. The Maximum Ride has a cold.

I guess it is somewhat my fault though. I accidently lost Total in the woods somewhere and she had to go out searching for him for hours in the rain. Does not mean that Iggy had to abandon me though.

Almost immediately after Max's first sneeze Angel announced that Max had a cold and WOOSH! Iggy and The Gasman are up and out of the cave saying something about finding a good place to blow up stuff dragging Angel, Nudge, and Total with them and BAM! They were gone leaving me here to take care of Max with only bandages and disinfectant as me aid.

Fat load the does me. I mean seriously.

Another sneeze echoes through the cave and I stand up and walk over to where Max is with her back and head resting against the wall. I sit down next to her and rub her back as she sneezes again before glaring at me causing me to smirk.

"This is your fault," Max says icily to me "you and that stupid dog."

I shrug and look away still smirking.

"Didn't think you would catch a cold," I state simply "your not supposed to get sick. None of us are supposed to get sick."

I stifle a chuckle. If looks could kill, I would be dead by now.

Max opens her mouth to say something but is cut off by another sneeze that makes her propel forward a little and groan. This time I could not stop the chuckle. I get up and walk over to my backpack and rifle through it hoping to find anything useful.

Oh look. He left me tissue as well. How thoughtful.

Note my sarcasm.

I walk back over to Max and hand her a couple just in time for her to sneeze into them and blow her nose. I look at her when she is done and cannot help myself. I burst out laughing. Max looks as me like I am possessed, which just makes me laugh harder and clutch my sides.

What I am seeing is this.

Max's hair is messed up and all over the place. Her nose is red and her eyes are puffy, red, and watery. Her look she is giving me says 'you're a deranged freak.' This is all something I have never seen on her before.

If you could see what I am seeing you would be splitting your sides laughing too.

"Sorry," I manage to gasp between laughs "I couldn't help myself."

Max sniffs and looks away.

"Whatever." She says.

This just sends me into fresh peals of laughter causing Max to glower at me.

After I calm myself down to small chuckles I sit down in front of her and hand her another tissue.

"I never want to be sick again," Max says before leaning forward and putting her head in my lap. I tense up and freeze. That was just a so un Max thing to do.

Then the thought hits me causing me to relax. She is a sick fourteen year old. Usually when people get sick they want and need comfort from the person they trust most and is a comfort to them. I just happen to be that person for Max.

Wait.

My thoughts halt all process at that one little thing.

I'm that person for Max.

Yes!

I mentally pump my fist in the air then physically slap my forehead.

Well duh! I've always been that person for Max.

Who always comforts her when she is down or having a hard day?

Me.

Who takes care of her when that stupid voice of hers makes her have brain explosions?

Myself.

Who does she let see through her hard core façade?

I.

Who is always at her side and backs her up when she needs it? Who would jump in front of a train to protect her and is her right hand man?

Yup. You guessed it.

Moi.

I look down towards my lap at another groan and the corner of my mouth twitches. I lay Max down on her side and walk over to Iggy's bag to grab a couple of water bottles before throwing myself onto the ground next to her.

"Ow," I say when my rump comes in contact with the rocky bottom of the cave making Max giggle.

I flash one of my rare smiles. She would never giggle in front of the others. Too girly she says.

"You're not supposed to hurt yourself," she says turning onto her back and spreading her wings, letting them rest on the cool ground. She grabs one of the water bottles from my hand and gulps it down.

I hand her another one when she is done and open one of my own and drink half of it.

I roll my shoulders a couple of times before unfurling my wings out behind me. They thank me greatly.

I glance over towards Max. Her brown and whit speckled wings lay over my lap and brush against the wall. Her dirty blond hair flares around her head and she had her eyes open I would see blue.

Her looks are the complete opposite of mine.

I have black hair that brushes the color of my shirt with bangs that hang over my eyes which are a really dark rich brown.

As I think this I shake out my black feathers.

She is light where as I am dark.

Heck, even our skin color is different.

I'm olive and she is peach.

I snort out a soft chuckle.

Night and day.

Ha!

That's what I have to say to all those people who say poetry has no justice.

Max wrinkles up her nose and I hold up another tissue above her face which she grabs as she bolts upright into a sitting position. Another sneeze echoes through the cave.

She sniffs before laying back down, her eyes still closed.

I glance at her from the corner of my eye with an amused smirk and then shake my head before laying down myself.

"You may find this amusing," Max says with a hint of annoyance "but I feel like I'm going to die at any second. All my senses have been dulled."

I snicker saying "Aren't we being a bit of a drama queen."

That earns me a smack in the ribs making me snort laughter.

"Gosh," Max says hitting me again then turning on her side, back towards me "you have no sympathy."

"I have plenty of sympathy," I say sitting up and stretching and then plopping myself down again.

"Humph," Is my reply.

Max gets up and starts walking to her backpack but slips and lands on her bottom.

"Ow," She groans rubbing her bum and then looking at me "I told you my senses are dulled."

This time it's not a sneeze echoing off the cave walls.

_**The next day**_

Max wakes us up saying we have to leave.

"How are you feeling," I ask as I pack mine and Angel's backpacks.

"Better," she replies slinging her own backpack onto her shoulder "I'm not sick anymore."

I throw Angel her backpack and put mine on.

"Okay guys, let's go," Max says heading to the in trance of the cave, the Flock following her.

Just as we are about to take off I sneeze and everyone freezes.

Of course Angel has to speak up.

"Fang has a cold," She says.

I shoot Max an icy glance.

"You went supposed to get sick," She quotes innocently.

I just glare at her.

* * *

**_I loved writing this story! It was fun. XD Please Review! Flames exepted. THaNk YoU!_**


End file.
